genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Hollows
Prehensile hair Hand-to-hand combat skills |weapons = Hair |allies = Succubus Hazard |enemies = Deadly Dragon Gang |first appearance = "Phantom of the Soap Opera" |portrayed by: = Kari Wahlgren}} Miranda Hollows is the leader of Succubus Hazard and the arch-enemy of Ren Johnson and his gang. She is also the main cause of his violent mood swings. Personality Miranda is shown to be a cruel, selfish and ruthless girl with the willing to hurt/kill anyone for her own personal gain and/or pleasure. According to Ren Johnson, she is insane and twisted, but she is not violent and hostile as Van Kleiss is. Miranda seems to give people nicknames, as she refers females as "Succubi" and males "Inccubi", she also refers her fellow Succubus Hazard members as "fellow Succubi" and her slaves as "Inccubi slaves" and the Deadly Dragon Gang as "Dragons" and repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two E.V.O. delinquents. Miranda is extremely fond of her hair, whose color she praisingly refers to as "blue purple", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her hair-controlling abilities, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with the Deadly Dragon Gang, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Akira Kazami with her very hair, ordering Ren to change to his normal form, drop his knife and give up if she wanted the speedster girl to live; the latter action also displayed Miranda's seeming enmity towards the Deadly Dragon Gang, with her referring to Ren as a "weak dragon". Physical Appearance Miranda has pale skin, dark brown eyes and extremely long bluish-purple hair. She wears a black tube top, dark blue short-shorts, a black belt around her waist, a black choker around her neck, long black gloves and thigh-high black high-heeled boots. She is sometimes seen with a navy blue high-collared jacket. She also has her black succubus tattoo on her upper back. When using her powers, her hair length is shown to be manipulable at her will. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. abilities Prehensile hair: Miranda has the ability to manipulate her long bluish-purple hair at will. She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Ren Johnson's feet and subsequently lift him in the air, and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the television studio's stands from the center of it. Her hair also seems to have the ability to damage, as seen with Rex Salazar, Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami, Ren, Edwin Bluestein, Austin Walker, Abigail Redstone, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Butch, Vinnie and the other members of the Deadly Dragon Gang. Miranda's hair can also act as an useful form of defense, as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile, and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot. This ability's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons and fire, such as Ren's pocket knife and blue fire and Austin Walker's ice blades. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Relationships Ren Johnson Ren is Miranda's most hated enemy, long time ago, when she was sixteen, she ordered her gang to kidnap Ren in order to turn him into her "Incubus slave", she also gave him a purple succubus tattoo on his left shoulder. She also threatened him to be tortured to death if he disobeys her orders, which resulted him to begin to obey her as her "incubus slave". However, when she realised that Ren disobeyed her by freeing one of her "Incubi slaves", Edwin Bluestein, resulting her anger. Miranda ordered her gang to torture Ren to death, she also used a strand of her hair to cut Ren's face on the left side. She also beated Ren up to death, causing him to beat her and her gang up, like a dragon, and steal a pocket knife from a member. When Miranda and the Succubus Hazard gang was taken to to a juvenile detention center, she swore revenge against Ren. Later on, she returned to get revenge, attacking his friends. She also threatened Akira's life by making her fall from the floor of a set in order of make Ren surrender, which he prettended he did. However, Miranda and her gang were easily defeated by Ren with the help of his gang, Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki and Akira Kazami. she and her gang retreated and promises to return. Appearances Season Three 303. "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Trivia References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Villains Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jess0312